


Shut Up

by madsen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsen/pseuds/madsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times when Tsukishima told Yamaguchi to shut up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No.1: Nuisance  
Age: 9  
Tsukishima isn't quite used to it yet. To him, that is; Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
The scrawny, freckle-faced boy whom Tsukishima had (unknowingly, he tells himself) saved from those bullies of his. Now the boy is insistent on following him around everywhere - whether due to a feeling of being indebted to the taller boy or an odd idolization of him, Tsukishima doesn't know.  
It doesn't matter, anyway.  
Tsukishima doesn't have many friends and there's a reason for that - not the talkative nor sociable type, Yamaguchi Tadashi will soon realise that there's no friendship to harbour here.  
Tsukishima prefers to be alone.  
"Tsukki!"   
Kei's eyebrows flinch in annoyance, his expression souring. Ignoring the call, he keeps walking as he finally exits through the school gate.  
He can't be bothered to run, though, he thinks. That'd make him look desperate, too - not cool at all.  
And besides, Tsukishima isn't interested in putting in any effort to avoid the shorter boy. Even if he is annoying.  
"Tsukki," Yamaguchi breathes, flashing him a quick smile as he catches up with him. Tsukishima merely looks ahead, not showing any indication that he's even noticed the boy.  
This doesn't seem to even faze Yamaguchi, however, and Tsukishima finds himself growing annoying at the boy's persistence. Was the signs that he isn't unwelcome not clear enough?   
Tsukki huffs as Yamaguchi walks beside him on the pavement contently.   
Not wanting to bother with directly confronting the boy (he'll take the hint in a few days, at most, anyway) Tsukishima joins Yamaguchi in a content silence as they walk down the street beside one another.   
He prefers to be alone, Kei tells himself, and yet his headphones hang untouched around his neck.  
"Hey!" Yamaguchi's head whip to the side as some boys on the other side of the pavement calls.  
"It's Giraffe-kun!"  
Tsukki is about to roll his eyes (he's used to this kind of slanter, after all) when Yamaguchi suddenly stops up, taking in a deep breath.  
"H-Hey!" the freckled boy yells, his voice shaking as his clenched fists are, too. He lashes his arm out and points at the boys across the street, ears red. "L-Leave Tsukki alone!"  
Tsukishma's eyes widen in surprise as he looks at the smaller boy - he makes a sad defence as he can't even stop shaking and his lips are pursed together tightly... but he doesn't move, just keeps pointing at the other boys stubbornly.  
Tsukki finds himself frowning, though not in annoyance. What he's feeling is... quite different from annoyance and he's not used to this.  
He purse his lips together and huffs as he starts walking again.   
"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mutters as the other boys run away, laughing.


	2. Chapter

No.2: Anger  
Age: 13  
Tsukishima grabs the blue plastic bowl and walks over to the kitchen counter with lazy steps. It's a Sunday and he's home alone. Free to do whatever he likes - so here he is, filling a bowl of water for his rabbit.  
Kei turns off the faucet when the bowl is near full and grabs the food he's prepared for his pet rabbit, Usagi.   
Putting on his shoes, he yawns as he steps out into the garden. It's still early in the morning and there's an eerie silence over the neighbourhood. The sun is setting, shining down on and revealing droplets of dew sprinkled over the grass.  
"Here you are," Tsukki mumbles as he squats down beside the cage of Usagi. He opens the roof to place the food and water down amongst the hay and the small shelter of wood.  
"Mmm... Still asleep," he says, looking at the rabbit which lays on its side. "You'd have to be stupid to get up this early, t-" Kei comes to a sudden halt as his breath hitches, eyes widening. Isn't... Isn't the rabbit laying unusually quiet? He can't see the stomach heaving up and down as- as it should.   
Panicked, Tsukishima stands up, carefully lifting Usagi up from the hay.   
There's no question. Tsukishima purses his lips together tightly.   
She's dead.  
Kei sits down in the grass, uncaring that his pants may get wet from the dew, because it doesn't matter, because Usagi, because his rabbit is dead.  
Unwillingly, Tsukishima feels tears pressing behind his lids, creeping their way onto his lashes.   
He doesn't - he doesn't even know why he's so upset, it's stupid, really, because it's just a rabbit - but it's his rabbit and he didn't even think this was going to happen, hadn't even given it a thought.  
He's shocked. He's shocked beyond compare, Kei realises, eyes wide.  
"...Tsukki?"  
Tsukki jolts, almost dropping the rabbit as he whips his head towards the sound, rushing to brush away his tears.  
"Y-Yamaguchi?" It is indeed Yamaguchi and he's standing in the door and- god, did he see? Kei hasn't ever felt this, this uncollected. What will the boy think of him now, he wonders, as his ears turn red, heart drumming in his chest.  
"Are you okay?"   
The words surprise Tsukishima. His eyes widen slightly, eyebrows pull together.  
"Am I-" Tsukishima swallow and instead of answering, forces himself to regain his usual cool composure in one, deep breath. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ah!" Yamaguchi jumps slightly. He has moved closer, he's only standing a few feet away fromTsukki now. "I, uh- I thought I'd come over. I'm so sorry, Tsukki, I should have waited outside, but no one opened, so I just thought I'd walk inside to check if everything was okay, and-"  
"...Shut up." It's barely a whisper and Tsukishima doesn't even look at the other boy as he says it through clenched teeth.  
"T-Tsukki?"  
"I said, Shut up, Yamaguchi!" Tsukki yells, looking up - his face is red, now, and he can feel the tears pressing on again, though he angrily fights to repress it.  
"You- You can't just walk into people's houses!" He lashes out harshly, "That's not- You can't just do that with no warning whatsoever, Yamaguchi, are you stupid or something? You can't just do that without giving any signs at all, you can't just do that."  
Yamaguchi is silent, for a moment, unsure of what to make of this sudden reaction. Tsukishima breathes harshly and looks down in his lap instead of facing the other boy.  
Yama glances down at his lap then, too, and his lips part slightly.  
"Tsukki," he says softly and he sits down in the grass too, beside him. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have done that. I should have told you."  
Kei isn't saying anything, isn't doing anything. He doesn't understand - doesn't understand how this boy is still here - doesn't understand why he hasn't left after he yelled at him. And he doesn't understand how Yamaguchi knew exactly what he needed to hear.  
"Shut... Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mumbles but he doesn't pull back when Yamaguchi  
places his hand over his and in return, Yamaguchi pretends that he doesn't see that the fur of the rabbit is growing wet.


	3. C

No.3 : Insecurity  
Age: 14  
"Oi, Yamaguchi," Tsukki drawls, twirling the green plastic ball he had taken from his brother's room between his hands.  
They're sitting on a steep, grassy hill not far from their school. A warm wind breezes through the grass. Only a few puffy white skies are decorating the otherwise entirely blue sky.  
School's been out for some time now - but this just means that high school will be starting soon.  
They'll be first years at Karasuno High. That's where his brother went, too.  
"What is it, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks and whips his head towards him as he leans back on his hands in a relaxed gesture.  
Yamaguchi's eagerness never cease to annoy (delight) him. He wants to be pissed off, acts like he is, too, (he hates that kind of fake enthusiasm, after all) but secretly he finds himself revelling in the attention that Yamaguchi gives so unconditionally.  
Yamaguchi gives off a vibe of sincerity.  
"Let's join the volleyball club at Karasuno." Kei says it slowly in a bored tone as he spins the ball faster between his hands.  
There's silent for a moment - something which comes to surprise Tsukishima (it seems he's grown used to Yamaguchi's quick responses after all).  
"Yes..." Yamaguchi agrees, looking over at Tsukki. He's chewing on his lip thoughtfully, hesitantly.  
"Hey, Tsukki..."  
"What?"  
"Wasn't... Wasn't y-your brother a part of Karasuno's Volleball Club, too?"  
Tsukki stands up abruptly. The ball isn't spinning anymore, no, rather it's being pressed tightly between Tsukki's hands.  
It takes a moment - he drops the ball suddenly and it rolls down the grassy hill before coming to a sudden halt, having been stopped by a rock.  
"Shut- Shut up."  
Tsukki suddenly begins the walk back up the hill, thus concluding the end of their little trip, but Yamaguchi can't help but feel unsettled - he's used to Tsukishima's curt responses and remarks - being told to Shut Up is about as odd as being told Hello or Good Morning. But he knows that it's different this time. Unsure of how to react to this new behaviour, Yamaguchi stays still, watching Tsukki retreat.  
Tsukishima turns around once he reaches the top, annoyance clear in his usual frown displayed on his face.  
"Are you coming or what?"  
"Yes!" Yamaguchi's smile is radiant as he picks up the green ball. Quickly he makes his way up to Tsukishima's side.  
"Sorry, Tsukki!"  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."


	4. Chapter

No. 4: Loving  
Age 15  
"Get the ball!"  
"Kageyama!"   
"Yes!"  
Tsukishima stands on the right side of the court in front of the net. It's a training match - not one with another school, though. No, Coach Ukai split the Karasuno Volleyball Team up in two to battle each other.  
On Kei's side of the court stands Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka. On the other is Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya and Asahi.  
With calculating eyes, Tsukishima watches the other team toss the ball around, Kageyama receives, ready to throw and-   
Kei glances to the left- indeed, Asahi stands ready, his shoes squeaking as he moves and Kei moves with him, ready to jump and block and- ah.   
Tsukishima smirks, sweat dropping down his chin as he notices the slight change in Kageyama's posture.   
Quick as a lightning, Tsukki jumps back to the right, jumps up just in time for Hinata to recieve the ball - it's a quick attack, he thinks, but he's prepared. Spreading his arms up above him he bends in his knees before he jumps, pushing his hands forward as he asserts power into his very fingertips and Hinata doesn't even stand a chance as he strikes the ball directly into Tsukki's welcoming hands -   
The ball drops to the floor, concluding a point for them.  
As Kei drops back down on the floor, he glances out on the sideline.   
"Nice job, Tsukishima!" Daichi calls, and his teammates join in. But, their praise fall to deaf ears, for Tsukishima only has ears for the timid call from the freckled boy on the sidelines.  
"Nice, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi calls, a radiant smile on his face as he waves his hand above his head.  
Tsukki huffs and stands up with a frown, only glancing at Yamaguchi out the corner of his eye as a blush emerges on his cheeks.  
"Tsukki's so cool," Yama breathes at Ennoshita who chuckles absentmindedly in response.  
Tsukishima can feel his ears burning, though a suppressed smile is tugging at his lips.  
"S-shut up, Yamaguchi..."


	5. Chapter

No. 5 Accepting, Age 15  
Where are you?  
Tsukishima hits send before stuffing his phone in his pocket, looking around at the colourful stands of the festival. 

It's Yamaguchi who asks if Tsukki wants to go to the festival together. Tsukishima had only nodded in response, not trusting his voice to speak evenly if he tried - his face had already grown an embarrassed shade of red.  
"Tsukki!"  
Kei turns around, facing the freckled boy who is breathing heavily.  
"Finally," he drawls, taking on a bored expression. "What took you so long?"  
"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi apologises with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got caught up in a crowd!"  
"Whatever. Let's just get going. We're going to be late."  
"H-Huh? Late for wha-aaa!" Yamaguchi's sentence ends in a squeal as Tsukishima suddenly grabs his wrist, tugging him along through the crowd.  
"We have to hurry," Tsukishima just mumbles, staring straight ahead as he pushes through the crowd of people. The warmth of Yamaguchi's wrist radiate into Tsukki's own cool fingers.   
Holding hands would be... More practical, Tsukki thinks, pursing his lips together as his heart races at the thought of fingers intertwining.   
They reach their destination before Tsukishima can act on this thought.   
It's a grassy area a bit away from the festival. The light from the lanterns shine weakly, not quite able to fully reach them. The stars shine bright above them and the view over the city is truly beautiful.  
"Did you take me here to court me, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks with a grin, looking up at the bespectacled boy.  
"Hehh?" Tsukki exclaims, whipping around to stare at Yama with burning ears. "Shut up, Yamaguchi!"  
"Sorry, sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi snickers. A smile tucks up the corner of his lips as he looks out over the city. "It's really beautiful here. Is that why you brought me, Tsukki?"  
"Yeah," Tsukishima mumbles, watching Yamaguchi rather than the view. "It's easier to see the fireworks here. No- Well, less light pollution and I thought it'd be better in a more quiet and peaceful place."  
"Mmm," Yamaguchi hums in agreement. Tsukishima is looking to the side now, too embarrassed to watch Yamaguchi. He startles as suddenly Yama slips his hand up, easily intertwining his fingers with Kei's.  
Now it's Yamaguchi's turn to look embarrassed as he glances up at Tsukki, lips pressed firmly together. When Tsukishima doesn't look at him, his hold loose on Yama's hand, Yamaguchi jolts a bit away, exclaiming,   
"Sorry, Tsukki! That was- I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." Yamaguchi tries pulling his hand away but is only (pleasantly) surprised when Tsukishima tightens his hold on his hand.  
"Shut up, Tadashi," Tsukishima mumbles, turning to face him.  
Their lips meet in a long-awaited, entirely fulfilling kiss as the fireworks goes off in the distance.


End file.
